Quest Log
Includes sessions 1-17 & Sealed with Blood Main Quests Sincere Condolences Bryn Shander | Level 3 | 17th Leaffall *Research Icewind Dale and plan your route there. ✅ *Make the long trip to Bryn Shander. **Take the inland route to avoid the Black Lodge and Lady Ada's group. ✅ **Skirt the town of Rassalantar to remain undetected. ✅ **Spend the night at Amphail. ✅ **Defend Amphail from the hill giant attack. ✅ **Save the halfling slaves from the Molten River clan orcs. ✅ **Escort the halflings back home and accept their hospitality for one night. ✅ **Escort the children Lady Harianna Hawkwinter saved to the Red Larch orphanage. ✅ **Continue north towards Westbridge. ✅ **Survive the gnoll attack at your camp. ✅ **Reach Westbridge. ✅ **Deal with the bandits along the road. ✅ **Look for the orphans and Jannak. ✅ **Make your way to Triboar to get winter clothing. *Deliver the letter about his sister's death and her handkerchief to the sheriff of Bryn Shander. Evil Coalition Spine of the World Mountains | Level 5 | 25th The Rotting * Take Random's offer and hide at the Naughty Gnome until you are ready to leave Waterdeep. ✅ * Take a week to plan a new route to the north and to re-stock on equipment. ✅ * Find out what Lady Ada, Agronak and Parthinia Quell are up to. ** Find out what property they bought at 'Dark Mount'. ✅ ** Find out where fortress Dark Mount is. ** Find out what 'Imyrth' means. ✅ ** Find out what 'Ordning' means. ** Find out what their connection to the giants is. ** Find Imyrth, the Ancient Blue Dragon in the form of a Frost Giant at the storm king's court. * Confront them all and stop whatever they are planning. The Black Lodge Anywhere | Level 5 | 25th The Rotting *Remain vigilant in case the Black Lodge is up for revenge after you killed Drada Zeltine. ✅ *Take Random's help to fool the Black Lodge for a while to get a head start to the North. ✅ *Try to lose the Black Lodge for a while by taking the Long Road instead of the High Road. ✅ *Deal with the Black Lodge when the time comes. Secondary Quests The Nightstone Nightstone | Level 3 | 20th Leaffall *Find out more about the nightstone. ✅ *Find out what a Tarrasque is. ✅ *Find out why the giants took the Nightstone. **Investigate the giant attacks on other towns to find a pattern or reason. *Find a way to retrieve the nightstone and bring it back to its home. A dragon's favor Waterdeep | Level 5 | 25th The Rotting *Do a favor for the madam of the Naughty Gnome in return for giving you information about Imyrth. Personal quests (Adrie) A bird by any other name Anywhere | Level 3 | 19th Leaffall *Meditate and meet your guide of the Circle of Dreams. ✅ *Do research to find out more about the artifacts. ❌ *Find the first artifact. ✅ **Find a way to enter Skullport. ✅ **Locate the Artifact together with Arannis. ✅ ***Bribe the bookstoke owner to find the owner of the artifact. ✅ ***Investigate Dissumusk’s lair alone with Arannis. ❌ **Search Dissumusk’s lair with the entire party while he is gone. ✅ **Deal with the Cunningham sisters. ✅ **Aquire the artifact before Dissumusk returns. ❌ **Allow Eloithe to bargain with Dissumusk for the artifact and for your lives. ✅ *Continue searching for the artifacts. **Figure out what the hint for the next location 'Sward' means. *Question why you were told to bring the artifacts together after Janak's warning. (Aegon) Brothers Anywhere | Level 4 | 23th The Rotting *Go after your brother and his loyalists. **Interrogate your brother’s lieutenant, Garhan - Skinner of Men. ❌ **Find out what the cryptic words mean that Drada uttered in death. ***Agronak: "He went back to the place where it all began, to bathe in the blood of the one who bore him." ✅ ***The dragons: "Everyone needs their pets, everyone needs their weapons." ✅ ***Her boss: "A name that's had many faces, all of which had many eyes." ✅ ***The Mind Flayer: "The alabaster one, he deals with things far darker than I, from deeper depth than you will ever know - if you're lucky." ✅ ***Location of her boss: "The city above." ✅ **Interrogate your cousin Zig. ✅ *Find your brother at the Spine of the World Mountains. *Prevent your brother from using the army he is building together with Ada, Parthinia and Imyrth. (Aegon) Rivals in the pit Waterdeep | Level 3 | 30th Leaffall *Deal with your rival One Eyed Walder. *Deal with the Margaster family hating you. (Arannis) Bullseye Anywhere | Level 3 | 20th Leaffall *Look for axe throwing opponents and defeat them. **Defeat Balasar. ❌ **Defeat Aegon. ❌ ***Pay the guard so they do not arrest you and give Aegon his money back. ✅ **Find other opponents. (Arannis) What did I do? Waterdeep | Level 3 | 25th Leaffall *Find out what illegal thing you did in Waterdeep while drunk. (Arannis) The loan shark Anywhere | Level 3 | 25th Leaffall *Do Clovin Wolf a favor. (Arannis) The Darklord of Ravenloft Ravenloft | Level 5 | Unknown date *Find out who kidnapped you and where you are. ✅ *Find a way to escape the castle. ❌ **Explore the old castle to find an exit. ❌ **Work together with the maid Helga Ruvak to escape Castle Ravenloft ❌ * Negotiate with Count Strahd von Zarovich for your freedom. ✅ ** Follow the Count's instructions and retrieve the bones from the church. ✅ ** Remain unseen. ✅ ** Deliver the bones of St. Andral to the coffin maker. ✅ ** Go back to the castle to meet Count von Zarovich again. ✅ ** Sign the contract and agree to become the next Darklord of Ravenloft. ✅ * Return to Faerûn. ✅ * Escape from the encounter with Lady Ada. ✅ * Find your friends. ✅ * Hand the silver locket to Eloithe to help your friends against Lady Ada. ✅ * Find a way to change your fate. (Balasar) Allies in Waterdeep Waterdeep | Level 3 | 10th The Rotting *Call in your favors from your three lower class allies in Waterdeep. (Balasar) Think of the children! Waterdeep | Level 3 | 10th The Rotting *Figure out how to keep your promise to fund the orphanage in Waterdeep. (Balasar) Parthiniaaaaa! Anywhere | Level 5 | 25th The Rotting *Find Parthinia in the north and make her pay for what she has done. (Ellywick) Feathered hero Anywhere | Level 3 | 20th Leaffall *Find a way to help Janak to regain his natural form. ✅ *Find out what happened to Janak while you were in the Abyss. ✅ *Keep the children safe while you go and save Janak from the stone giant. ✅ *Take Janak back to the cabin where the kids are hiding. *Find out what Janak's backstory is. ✅ *Find a new home for the kids. *Help Janak to get back to his original human form. *Help Janak find the Lich who transformed him and get his spell book back. (Eloithe) Vampire hunt Anywhere | Level 5 | 24th The Rotting *Bargain with Dissumusk for the artifact and for your lives. ✅ *Scout the vampire that turned the Cunningham sisters. ✅ **Ask Cassian whether he knows anything about strange occurances in the Dock District. ✅ **Investigate the address Dissumusk gave you. ✅ **Check the basement below the trap door. ✅ **Defeat the undead creatures. ✅ **Free the captive innocent women. ❌ **Try to keep Cassian and the Mistborn guards from attacking you. ❌ **Kill Cassian and the guards that accompany him. ✅ **Finish exploring the basement to find out who the vampire is. ✅ *Inform your family that Cassian attacked you. ✅ *Find out what your sister is planning. ✅ *Bring all the information you find about the vampire back to Dissumusk. ✅ *Deal with your sister and report back before the two years Dissumusk gave you are over. or *Deal with Dissumusk before the two years are over. (Maximillian) Priest rivaly Waterdeep | Level 3 | 5th The Rotting *Deal with your rival in Waterdeep. Completed Quests The Gates of Dawn ✅ The Gates of Dawn | Level 5 | 21st The Drawing Down *Travel to the Gates of Dawn. ✅ *Stop the gnoll sacrifice ritual and save the children. ✅ *Defeat the Balgura demon. ✅ *Pursue the Balgura to the Abyss. ✅ *Save Eloithe from the demon. ✅ *Find a way out of the Abyss. ✅ **Make a delivery for Yeenoghu, demon prince of gnolls, to the 45th layer of the Abyss. ✅ **Find a portkey back to your own plane. ✅ **Find a way to escape while being the 'guests' of lord Graz'zt. ✅ **Use the diamond Waukeen left you to buy the portkey. ✅ **Use the portkey to leave the Abyss. ✅ *Free Waukeen, the goddess lord Graz'zt is holding captive. ✅ Rescue me! ✅ Skullport | Level 5 | 24th The Rotting *Check out the distant sobbing in Dissumusk's lair. ✅ *Free the little girl. ❌ or *Remain vigilant and investigate the girl's prison to find out who she really is. ✅ *Avoid the fallen angel. ✅ (Ellywick) Crime spree ✅ Anywhere | Level 3 | 20th Leaffall *Rob a prosperous merchant. ✅ *Fence the amulet outside of Waterdeep. ✅ Random Encounter ✅ Skullport | Level 4 | 20th The Rotting *Work for The Black Lodge and lure Random into an ambush. ❌ or *Work for The Lord’s Alliance and deal with Drada Zeltine. **Wait for the cover of darkness. ✅ **Deal with the bandits near the secret passage way. ✅ **Find the door to secret passage way. ✅ **Traverse the secret passage way to reach Skullport. ✅ **Find out what Drada is doing in Skullport. ✅ **Locate Drada. ✅ **Follow Drada to her hideout. ✅ **Gather the party, assault the hideout and capture or kill Drada. ✅ **Clear out Drada’s hideout. ✅ **Deal with the Black Dragon Wyrmlings. ✅ **Take Drada's head as proof for the Lord's Alliance. ✅ **Speak with Drada's reanimated head to get more information. ✅ **Return to Waterdeep and meet with Random to receive your payment. ✅ 'A family visit' ✅ Nightstone | Level 1 | 15th Leaffall *Take a detour to Nightstone to meet Eloithe's cousin. ✅ *Approach Nightstone and find out why the town is so quiet. ✅ *Kill the Worgs in the center of town. ✅ *Find out what happened to Nightstone. ✅ **Investigate the temple bell. ✅ **Search for survivors. ✅ **Further explore the inn. ✅ **Clear the town of Goblin looters. ✅ **Get the Zhentarim Seven Snakes to leave. ✅ **Find Eloithe's cousin. ✅ *Defend the town from the Zhentarim Mercenaries. ✅ *Defend the town from the Many Arrows Orc Warband. ✅ *Search for the townsfolk in the caves to the north. ✅ **Search the caves. ✅ **Defeat the Black Pudding. ✅ **Find a way to deal with the Ogres. ✅ **Find a way to deal with the Goblins. ✅ *Escort the villagers back to Nightstone. ✅ A simple job ✅ Way Inn | Level 1 | 10th Leaffall *Return from Way Inn to Waterdeep. ✅ *Meet with Cassian to receive the second half of your payment. ✅ Failed Quests (Ellywick) Cats can fly ❌ Anywhere | Level 3 | 17th Leaffall *Gain the trust of Rillix the Tressym. ❌